Ash's Girl trouble
by Blader8
Summary: Ash returns from Sinnoh, and May and Misty are waiting for him, will Ash choose Misty, May, or Dawn?
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's got some girl trouble chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, or nintendo

Anyways the ages: Ash-16 Misty-17 May-15 Dawn-14

and No Brock won't appear unless I change my mind

* * *

It was a nice peaceful morning as Ash Ketchum walked down the road towards calmful Pallet Town, he wasn't alone of course, he was accompanied by Dawn a blue haired Pokemon coordinator, and together they walked towards Ash's hometown

* * *

"I can't believe he's almost here!" May said happily

"I know May, I'm happy to see Ash again to" Misty said

"Well, I have something big planned for him today though" May said grinning

"Well how about we make breakfast while we wait" Misty said

"Yes, I can make Ash some breakfast!" May said happily

"Well, then I'll go out shopping" Misty said as she left

May went into the kitchen of the Ketchum household, and started to make breakfast

* * *

Ash, and Dawn continued towards their destination, while Ash told her about all of the sites, and about his pokemon at the lab

"and I've also got a Bayleef, and a Bulbasaur!" Ash said happily

"Wow, you've caught so many pokemon Ash!" Dawn said amazed

"Well, its just because I've been traveling for so long" Ash said

"Oh" Dawn muttered, as she stared at Ash, Dawn had feelings for Ash, but she didn't have enough courage to tell him, that she _liked_ him

_Man, I guess this is the last that I get to see Ash, because He'll leave for another journey soon enough_

_I wish I could just tell him that I l..love him _Dawn thought with a sad face, Ash noticed and spoke up

"Are you OK Dawn?" Ash said

"Oh, yes I'm fine, I'm just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"About how we are most likely going to split paths and most likely never see each other again" Dawn said sadly

"Oh, well you can travel with me if you want" Ash said trying to reassure her

"Really?" Dawn said

"If you want too"

"Well I guess I'll think about it"

They then reached the top of a hill, and looked down at the town below

"Thats Pallet Town" Ash said happily

They then started to walk down the hill, and entered the town, they made it to Ash's house, and knocked on the door.

* * *

May heard this, and bolted straight towards the door, and opened it to reveal Ash

"Ash!!!!!" May screamed loudly, as she then hugged him furiously, knocking him to the ground

"I missed you soooo Much!" May said happily

Dawn looked in amazement since Ash had just been pummeled by this one girl

"I.. can't...brea" Ash sputtered

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" May said as she got off of him

"Its ok" Ash said as he got up

May then hugged Ash again

"I've missed you Ash" May said happy

"and I've missed you too" Ash said

May then looked at him, and then at Dawn

"Um.. who are you?" May said

"Well I'm Dawn, Ash's latest companion" Dawn said

"Oh, well I'm May one of Ash's former companions" May said as her and Dawn shook hands

Ash's stomach started rumbling, and he sweatdropped

"I guess I'm hungry after that walk" Ash said laughing

"Well, I made you some breakfast because I knew you were coming" May said grinning

"Thats great" Ash replied happily

They then went inside ate breakfast, and started to talk

"So, what are you doing here May" Ash asked

"I'm here because I heard you were coming back, and I thought that we could spend the day together"

"Um.. well I guess that would be fine, if Dawn doesn't mind"

"Oh, no you can go and have fun" Dawn said

"Ok then lets go Ashy" May said happily

When Dawn heard this she started thinking

_Woah, what did she just call Ash? He is gonna be my boyfriend, not hers! I think I better follow them so she doesn't do anything sneaky_

Ash, and May left, with Dawn secretly following

They went to a park

"This is stop number one!" May said happily

Ash, and May got on the swings, played with their pokemon, and played around, while Dawn watched.

They then headed towards a movie theater

"This is number 2!" May said, as she got movie tickets

After they went into the building Dawn bought a ticket for the same movie, and followed after them

May, and Ash got seat on the 2nd row, while Dawn got a seat in the 4th row

About halfway through the movie, a scary part came, and May clutched onto Ash's shirt, and climbed into his lap

Dawn noticed this, and started to fume a bit

_What is she doing?!!?!_

May remained in that position, for the rest of the movie, before jumping off of Ash, and pulling him towards their final spot.

Dawn then followed after them yet again

May had dragged Ash to the beach, with its nice calm waves, and the beautiful sunset in the back, Ash sat down, and May sat next to him putting her head on his shoulder

"Well Ash, isn't it just beautiful?" May said calmly

"Yeah, it is" he replied

"I'm just wondering but"

"But what?"

"Is there a girl you really like?"

"Well yeah I really like, Misty, you, and Dawn"

"No, I mean a girl you like so much, that you would want to be her boyfriend"

"Oh, well no I haven't chosen the girl for that"

"Oh, well you think I could be that girl?" May said grinning

"Um.. well I don't know, I also like Dawn, and Misty though" Ash said pushing his index fingers together

"Oh, but I just want to let you know something Ash"

"What is it?"

"Its just that while we were traveling together, I started to get feelings for you, and I'm in love with you" May said as she kissed Ash on the cheek

Hearing this Ash jumped back startled, while Dawn looked a bit shocked

"You, l..love me?" Ash said still amazed

"Yes, and ever since you left for Sinnoh, I've missed you every day"

"Oh" was all Ash said

"Well, I think we should head back to your house, to make Dawn not worry" May said

Dawn then rushed back to the house, and stayed there for 5 minutes before Ash walked in

"We're back Dawn!" Ash said

Dawn then walked up, to Ash and hugged him tight

"Glad your back" she said happily

"Well why are you hugging me?" Ash asked

"I had a nightmare, that you wouldn't come back, and see me, so I'm just so happy" Dawn said as tears started to form in her eyes

"There, there" Ash said calmly as he returned her hug

May noticed, and got a bit angry

_What is Dawn doing with my Ashy!!!!!_

Ash, and Dawn broke apart, and Ash headed upstairs to get ready for bed while Dawn, and May talked

"What was the hug for!?" May asked still angry

"Are you scared that there's some competition for winning Ash?" Dawn said

"Well, I knew this wasn't easy since Misty was here, but I guess I have my work cut out for me" May said

"You mean there's another girl after Ash's heart?" Dawn said

"Yep" May replied

May, and Dawn grabbed their sleeping bags and went upstairs, into Ash's room, and they both pulled Ash out of his, bed, and made the sleeping bags into blankets

"Why did you two pull me out of bed?" Ash said a bit angry

"We wanted you to be close to us tonight" Dawn said

"I guess, I'll sleep with you two tonight then" Ash said as he lied down

May, then got lose, andcuddled up to his left side, and Dawn cuddled with his right side, and they went to sleep

* * *

A few minutes later, Misty walked in, and fell asleep on the couch since she was tired from shopping all day

"I hope Ash likes the present I got him" she mumbled as she went to sleep

* * *

Please Read, and Review

Well How is it?

Who should get Ash's heart?

Reviewers you decide!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's Girl Trouble Chapter 2**

May, and Dawn were sleeping next to Ash, when May got up in the middle of the night.

She walked into the bathroom, and started to splash some water on her face. She looked at the clock, which read 3:00 AM.

She thought about her competition for the one she loved

_Well, I'm sure I can easily outwin Dawn with my attitude, and If I use my looks, and emotions then I can beat Misty. This contest is mine!_

May chuckled a little bit, and went back to Ash's side only to notice that Dawn had moved from being on Ash's right arm, to now completely laying on top of him, with her head on his chest

_Hey, she took part of my spot!_

May then moved Dawn off, of Ash, and then she got into the position Dawn was just in, laying her head on his chest, and basically being on top of him sleeping

Dawn woke a bit after being tossed off of Ash only to see May laying on top of him smiling

_Who does she think she is? Laying on my Ash like that!_

Dawn then pushed May off, and Dawn went into the position May was just in

They slept the rest of the night

* * *

May woke up, only to see that she was on the ground with Ash next to her, and Dawn on top of Ash like she was during the night

_Dang Dawn, she took me off of Ash last night_

May looked at the clock

_Well its 8:45 right now so I guess I can make Ash some breakfast_

May then got up, and quietly crept downstairs, only to be greeted by Misty

"Hey your up" Misty said

"Yeah, I slept in Ash's room"

"Oh, well go get him up for me"

"You mean them"

"Them?"

"Yeah Ash brought a girl back here, and she's got feelings for Ash too"

"No Way, May"

"Yeah, she went through Sinnoh with him"

"I guess we have a bit more competition then"

"Yeah well I'll go get them"

May then walked back upstairs, as Misty went into the Kitchen to make Breakfast

May reached Ash's room, and decided to pull a joke

May went down to Ash's ear, and Quietly said

"Hey there Baby"

Ash woke up, a bit startled by Mays words, of course when Ash got up, Dawn fell off of him, hitting the floor, which made her wake up

"Ow. Ash what was that for?" Dawn asked

"Sorry Dawn, I didn't mean for you to fall" Ash said

"Well its ok I guess"

"Well C'mon Misty has got a surprise for you Ash" May said

"Misty's here?" Ash said confused

"Yep, and she's been waiting for you to come back"

They went downstairs only to see a red haired girl come out of the Kitchen wearing a yellow swimsuit

Ash, Dawn, and even May were surprised at Misty's outfit, before May finally spoke up

"Um.. Misty, why are you wearing that?"

"I picked it up while shopping, I got it just for Ash to see"

Misty then turned to Ash

"So, do ya like it Ash?" she said

"Um.. its its nice" he said looking down  
"Oh, you must be Dawn!" Misty said looking at Dawn

"Yeah, and let me guess, Misty?"

"Thats exactly right!"

"Oh well nice to meet you Misty!"

Dawn, and Misty shook hands, before Ash spoke up

"So why did you really wear that?" Ash asked

"I really am wearing this because I thought we could go for a swim at the beach today" Misty said

"Oh, well a swim would be nice" Ash said

"Yay! I get to try on my new swimsuit!" Dawn said happily

"and Ash can see my awesome swimsuit too" May chimed in

After getting dressed May came down wearing a 2 piece green swimsuit

"So how do you like it Ashy" she said in a flirty tone

"Um.. well your very pretty" Ash said pushing his fingers together

"Aw thanks Ashy" May said as she wrapped her arms around his head

Ash blushed a little, but then went into shock when Dawn came down

Dawn came out with a very tight light blue two piece, and slowly walked down to Ash

"Do you like my suit?" she said in the same flirty tone as May

Ash stuttered before finally saying

"Dawn, your really hot!"

"Aw, does my Ash like my suit? Maybe he likes my body?"

She then went down, and hugged Ash as he stared in awe, and May and Misty both thought the same thing

* * *

After that they headed towards the beach, and of course both May, and Dawn were smothering him as he set up their stuff before he finally shook them off

"Hey May, Dawn I'll let you know that I like you both equally" Ash said calming them down but hearing this also put thoughts in their heads

_Well if he likes us equally, then that means he likes Misty!__  
_They both stormed off, and confronted Misty

"Who do you think you are stealing Ash!" May said angrily

"What are you talking about?" Misty said confused

"You know what were taking about!" Dawn said agreeing with May

"Um. No I seriously don't"

"Yeah yeah, your trying to ge us to fight, so Ash will like you as the calm one" May said

"Actually, I don't care who ash likes as long as he's happy" Misty said

"Whatever" Dawn remarked

Ash eventually walked over to see what the commotion was about when they had finally decided on a plan.

They would host a series of challenges, and whoever won, would get to be with Ash, and the other 2 wouldn't butt in with their relationship for an entire year, meaning that whoever one, would basically have Ash to themselves

They told the news to Ash, who was surprised to say the least

"Your going to hold a contest to see who my girlfriend will be?!" Ash fumed

"Of course, you said you like us all equally, so whats the problem?" Dawn said

"The problem is, that I want to choose for myself!"

"Oh calm down Ash!" May said

"Well your not getting my approval!" Ash said folding his arms across his chest

The girls then noticed that they would need Ash's signed Aproval saying that he was ok with this, they then headed off towards another part of the beach to discuss their plan on getting Ash's approval to do their contest

* * *

Read, and Review please

Well the people who voted mostly said Misty, so the rankings are

Misty-1

May-2

Dawn-3

So, I'll try to update once a day, but I don't make miracles

Oh, and to the reviewer who said you don't say I Love You after a first date

Think about it, Ash and May have been together for how long? She has shown much interest in him, and The movie with Manaphy, basically proved she loved him


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's Girl Trouble chapter 3**

Well many people have voted, and I guess we're tied, but we'll soon see

We now continue

* * *

The girls were all thinking of plans on how to get Ash to sign the form, they each decided on their own plan, and went to work

1.Dawn's Plan

They took Ash shopping with them, which of course he didn't enjoy too much, but he put a smile on his face to make them happy. They went to some stores, and bought some stuff, before Dawn paid for something with a Credit Card.

"Hey Ash"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"I need you to sign this for me"

She handed Ash the paper, but before writing anything on it, he read it very carefully before noticing that was the form they wanted him to sign. He threw it into the trash.

Dawn was pretty sad that her plan didn't work, but none the less, she went to go help Misty with her plan.

* * *

2.Misty's Plan

Misty's plan would try to get Ash to sign for a check when they went out to eat. They ate lunch, before Misty finally handed Ash the "Bill"

"Here Ash, can you pay for this?"

"Um..sure Misty"

She gave him the paper as he read it

"Well how much is it?" Ash said

"Oh I think $15"

"Well if its $15, I can pay for it in cash"

Ash took out $15 and sat it on the table, Misty was a bit angry that Ash avoided her plan as well, it was now up to May, they then walked back to Ash's house

* * *

3.May's Plan

May's plan was a bit rough, as her plan was to have all three of the girls get into a catfight, and Ash would sign it just to make them stop.

They entered the house, when the girls started talking, and before long they were at it fighting each other.

Ash was a bit amused at this, and decided to watch since they didn't look like they were hurting each other. They took quick notice that Ash wasn't going to jump in anytime soon, so Misty decided to kick it up a notch, she went into telling Ash lies about the girls, so that he would get angry at them

"Hey Ash, did you know that Dawn thinks Paul is a better trainer than you?"

"Heh! Thats not true, I've seen Ash whip Paul tons of times"

"Yeah right. May followed Drew around Johto, and loved him before he finally said Buzz Off!"

"Stop lying Misty! I don't like Drew, he's annoying!, and I only love Ash"

"Um.. Ok then" Ash said as he quietly snuck upstairs, and attempted at falling asleep

The girls didn't notice that Ash left, and cept up the fighting, calling each other names, pulling hair, all sorts of stuff.

Eventually Ash got tired of listening to them so he sent Pikachu down there. Ash heard a _Chu!_

And saw a little electricity, before falling asleep. Pikachu then went back up, and curled up as he slept on Ash. The girls however had been knocked out thanks to Pikachu's Thundershock

* * *

They slept through the night, and finally Ash got up. He walked downstairs to see, three knocked out girls. He looked at them sadly before finally thinking

_I should sign that form just so Pikachu doesn't have to roast them every night, and besides, I can always leave for Viridian City, if it gets to rough_

After those thoughts, Ash signed his approval, and left a note

_The reason why I have signed this is because, I don't want to have to send Pikachu down there to electrocute you anymore_

_-Ash_

_P.S. I'll be at Oaks lab if ya need me_

He then left to drop off his pokemon at Professor Oak's lab.

He knocked on the door 3 times before Tracy opened it up

"Oh hey Ash!" Tracy said

"Hey Tracy, I came here to drop off my Sinnoh Pokemon"

"Alrighty then I'll just take you out to the field"

Tracy led Ash to Professor Oak's backyard(or field), and he released his pokemon to go relax

"Torterra, Staraptor, Ambipom, Gastrodon, Lucario, come out!"

The pokemon came out, and noticed they were in a field with many other pokemon, while Tracy crept over to the intercom

"Hey guys, Ash is here!" Tracy said into the intercom

Suddenly tons of pokemon came rushing, wanting to see there trainer. Ash quickly ran for cover as his pokemon rushed happy to see him.

Unfortunatly Bayleef, managed to find him, and lifted him happily using her Vine Whip, which exposed him to the other pokemon.

They all tackled him in joy, as his sinnoh pokemon looked in horror, as their trainer was being crushed by his former companions.

Of course Ash was fine after Staraptor blew some of them off using Whirlwind, and once Lucario used force palm to pull him out of there.

"Thanks you two" Ash said smiling at Lucario, and Staraptor

He then turned to his other sinnoh pokemon

"Ok now all of you get to go out, and play, for as long as you want"

The pokemon happily agreed as they ran off to play, while Ash stayed and checked up on his old pokemon

"Hey, Cyndaquil, hey Noctowl!" Ash said as he pet them, they both enjoyed it, and then ran off to play with the other pokemon.

Ash decided to head back to his house, and see if the girls were awake

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ash's house

May, and Misty had just woken up, and immediately went up to get Ash, who wasn't there.

"where did he go?" May said confused

"I don't know" Misty said

They both looked at the clock which read 12:30 PM

"Aw!!! I overslept!" Misty said shocked at the time

May however ran down, and was about to rush out the door when she noticed Ash's note

_So he went to Oak's lab huh. I'll get to him first with this info! I still can't believe he signed it just for us that was sweet. _

And with that, she ran out the door, going to catch Ash.

Misty went downstairs, and woke up Dawn telling her about Ash's absense

"I think I know where he went!" Dawn said as she ran out the door

"Wait" Misty called, but Dawn was already gone

Ash was about to be to his house when May ran into him, literally.

"Ow. May what was that for?" He said a bit annoyed

"Oh, I'm srry Ashy, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Well I guess it was an accident, and why do you keep calling me Ashy?"

"Its my special nickname for you Ash" she said giggling

Seeing May giggle made him notice how cute she really was, and he quietly said

"When you smile, your kinda cute"

May blushed a bit

"Aw. Thank you Ashy!" she said now hugging him

He blushed a bit, and then May let go of him

"I saw your note Ash"

"Yeah, I signed it to get you three to stop fighting"

"OK, well I'll go tell Misty, and Dawn then" she said running off

Ash watched her, before finally continueing going back to his house as well

Dawn spotted him, and caught up to him

"Hi, Ash!" she said happily

"Let me guess, your happy I signed the approval?"

"You signed it?"

"Yeah, I thought you saw my note"

"No I didn't see it, but I'm extremely happy now that you've signed it!" she said

"Well, ok then May saw it, and she ran back to tell Misty, I was just on my way myself"

"Well can I come along?"

"Sure"

they started walking back to Ash's house, while Dawn held on to his side, and they talked, they talked about many different things, the challenges, their pokemon, Ash being trampled, etc.

They finally reached Ash's house and went inside.

Misty smothered Ash, and pushed Dawn off of him, while May just giggled at the site

"Thank you sooo much for signing it Ash!" Misty said happily

"Yeah, we can now decide who you should be with!" May said agrreing

"Well Ash the first challenge will be..."

* * *

Please Read, and Review

I threw in a AshxMay moment in their for Advanceshippers

What will the first challenge be?

I'm going to do one of my reviewers ideas, and make seperate endings, so that way, pokeshippers, advanceshippers, and pearlshippers will be happy

I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ash's Girl Trouble Chapter 4**

Well, more votes came in, and so far as I remember, Misty is in the lead, and May and Dawn are basically tied.

* * *

"The first challenge is... a cooking show!" Misty said happily

"A cooking show?" Ash said a bi confused

"Thats right! We decided on that because you like food so much!" May said

"Um.. ok thrn, I guess I'm a bit hungry"

"Allright then! May, Misty, and I will go make you some waffles, and whoevers tastes the best wins challenge 1!" Dawn said

"Ok, then I'll be waiting" Ash said as he went and sat down

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"Ok we're all done!" Misty said happily

"I hope my Ashy likes mine" May said giggling

"Lets just hope he likes any of ours" Dawn said

"Well, I guess I'll try Misty's first"

Misty put her waffles on Ash's plate

"Eat up Ash" she said

Ash took a bite, then passed out

Luckily since Blader8's trusty Final fantasy 3 team was near by Luneth, got to cast raise on Ash bringing him back to life, before setting off to save the crystals

Ash got up

"Ashy, your ok!" May screamed happily

"What happened?" Ash asked

"Misty killed you with her waffles, but luckily the authors FF3 guys revived you!" Dawn said

Ash looked up

"Thank you allmighty Author!" he said as he praised me

He finally went back to the script

"On a scale of 1-10, how were they?" Dawn asked

"A -58" Ash said

Misty just about fell apart at hearing that, so she slunk away defeated

Next was May

"Here Ashy" she said handing him her waffles

"I say, a 7/10"

"Hooray! I'm glad you liked them Ashy"

Now it was Dawns turn, she placed pancakes on his plate

"I thought it was a Waffle contest?"

"Well, I didn't have enough time to make them Waffles, but Pancakes are fine" Dawn said

"WOW, these are so delicous! An easy 100/10!"

"OMG are you serious Ash, you like them that much!"

"Yep, but they were not waffles, so your score goes down to a 20/10"

"thats still very good" Dawn said happily

"The winner of the first challenge is Misty!" ash said happy

"Misty!" May, and Dawn looked in shock, and even Misty was surprised

"If it wasn't for Misty, I would have never met Luneth, or the great Author, they both rock!"

May, and Dawn both looked in amazement, while Misty said

"Told ya so!"

* * *

Please Read, and review

Sorry its short, but I added comedy to it, so pokeshippers should be happy.

Sorry Advanceshippers, and Pearlshippers


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash's Girl Trouble chapter 5**

who would have thought that Ash would choose Misty as the challenges victor? And all because her killer waffle allowed him to meet Luneth, and yours truly, oh well pokeshippers are happy

* * *

Challenge #2 A singing contest

Ash would have to sit on his couch for a full 20 minutes while the girls sang different songs for him

Since Misty won last round she would go last, So Dawn pushed ahead, and went first

"I hope you like it Ash" she said smiling as she began

Go on, go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on

The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie  
From you I can not hide  
I'm losing will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it

So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it  
Don't leave it

So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Let me long for your kiss  
Go on, go on  
Yeah come on

And I can't lie  
From you I can not hide  
I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it  
Can't fight it

So go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me  
'Till I can't deny this  
Loving feeling  
Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on  
Come on leave me breathless  
Go on, go on

* * *

She finished, before looking at Ash, who was stunned to say the least

"How was it?"

"It was Marvelous!" Ash said

May, and Misty were definitely scared, she could cook, and sing, but then again maybe May could sing better

May nervously went up, and started to sing

Going crazy in the middle of the night  
Slipping, sliding into heavenly bliss...  
Fallen angel spinning from the light  
Slipping, sliding into heavenly lace...

But it's all, it's alright now  
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now  
Yes it's all, it's alright

We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die  
We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die

Lost and lazy, floating through the dawn  
And twisting, turning, in a hazy mist...  
Guardian angel of silver and ice  
Sweeping, sinking in a stream of light...

But it's all, (alright...) it's alright now  
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now  
Yes it's all, (alright...) it's alright

We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die  
We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die

But it's all, it's alright now  
'Cos we're living for this night for so long now  
Yes it's all, it's alright

We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die  
We are living on hope, we are living on life  
Depending on truth until the day we die

* * *

"How did I do?" May said a bit scared

"Pretty good, but I thought Dawn was better"

"Well, at least I tried" May said as she went and sat on the couch

Next was Misty, she stepped forward, and started to sing her song

You're irresistable, you're mi-i-i-i-ine

Don't want you for the weekend  
Don't want you for a day  
Don't need love devided  
Don't want to feel this way  
See I want you to need me (the way I need you)  
Just like I need you (the way I see you)  
And I want you to see me  
Like no one before

You're irresistible - natural, physical  
It's indefinable - magical, illigical  
So make-you-mineable, you're mine...

So can't you see I'm tortured  
Oh can't you hear my pain  
If you just let me show you  
I'll be your summer rain  
Then you'll feel that you want me  
(the way I'm feeling...)  
The way I want you  
(the way I want you...)  
And you know nothing's better  
It's like nothing before

You're irresistible - natural, physical  
It's indefinable - magical, illigical  
So make-you-mineable, you're mine...

Now you feel what I'm feeling  
(don't you feel what I'm feeling...)  
Don't you know that it's more  
(it can take you places...)  
It can take you places  
Like never before...

You're irresistible - natural, physical  
It's indefinable - magical, illigical  
So make-you-mineable, you're mine...  
(You're irresistible You're irresistible - (natural) natural, physical  
(Indefinable) So indefinable -  
(magical) magical, illigical  
(So make you...)  
So make-you-mineable, you're mi-i-i-ine...

* * *

"Um.. Did you like it?" Misty said

"It was ok" Ash, and May said at once

Ash then decided the winner

"The singing challenge winner is...Dawn!"

"No surprise their" Misty said

"Well only 3 challenges left" May said

"Yippee!" Dawn said as she cuddled up to Ash

"Thanks for picking me the best singer Ash!"

"Well you did sing better then them Dawn."

At this May, and Misty slumped, only to be reminded that their was still 3 challenges left, it could be anyones game..

The took Ash to the park, and decided it was time for a very important test

Challenge 3: The dating test!

* * *

Please Read, and Review

Well apparantly Dawn can sing!

Well it was only long because of the lyrics, but hope you enjoy this chapter

-Blader8


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash's girl trouble Chapter 6**

Well to the reviewers

I have no clue what a Harem is

Ash's Mom will appear in one of the later chapters with a surprise

Thanks for the reviews so far

I have a surprise that should make Pokeshippers, Advanceshippers, and Pearlshippers happy

* * *

Challenge 3: The Date Contest!

In this contest the three girls will have to go on a date with Ash, and whoever he decided was the best would be the winner

"Wait a minute" Ash said turning to the sky

"**Yes What is it?**" the great Author replied

"Do I have to kiss them???" Ash said nervously

"**No, I have tortured you enough...for now"**

"Ok, thats good..wait a minute

"**Just get back to the script before I make Melody, Latias, Macey, and Bayleef join the challenges!"**

Hearing this he quickly went back to following the script

"Well this challenge will be simple Ashy" May said

"All you have to do is take us to the park for 30 minutes, and the date is over!" Dawn said

_This will be a piece of cake, I know exactly how to win this! _May thought

"Um.. Ok I guess we can start" Ash said nervously

"I'm first, I'm first!" Dawn said happily

"No, Way Dawn, I'm first!" Misty said

"You know, we could just let me be first, and go on our date, by the time their done argueing" May said giggling

"So, you want to go now?" Ash said

"Sure!" May said happily as they walked out the door

The walked to the park, and played, talked, and even gazed at Pallet Town from atop the hill.

"This is great ashy" May said cudling up to him

Ash turned and looked at her

_Well, she is kinda cute, Maybe I should just let her win on purpose, but then again..._

Ash awoke from his thoughts at the fact tht there was now a red haired girl standing in front of him

"You ready to go Ash?" the girl said

"Yeah I guess so Misty" Ash replied

They basically did the same stuff that May and Ash did, only Misty kissed him on the cheek

_Well Misty can be bossy, but she can also be really nice..._

They got up, and went back to exchange Misty for Dawn

They went to a nice spot in the park and just sat their quietly before Dawn spoke up

"Hey Ash"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"I know a secret, that I think you would want to know"

"What is it?" Ash asked curious

"Well its about Misty"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'll only tell you if you kiss me"

Ash jumped back a bit, before Dawn started to giggle

"It doesn't have to be on the lips, you can just kiss my cheek"

"Um...ok, but that secret better be really good!"

Ash then slowly moved in, and planted a littl kiss on her cheek

"Ok there now what was the secret?"

"Aw thanks Ash" Dawn said smiling

"Ok, but what was thst secret?"

"The secret is...that I heard that Misty was inviting more people to join the chammenges, and the more people, the more challenges"

"What!?!?" Ash yelled he then turned to the sky

"Curse you freaken Author, Curse You!!!"

"**Shut up fool!**"

I then Arc from my Final Fantasy 3 down there

"OMG, Its Arc!" Ash said Happily

"**Now Arc. Blizzaga!**"

Arc unleashed a gigantic blizzard freezing Ash

"Well my work here is done" Arc said as he teleported away

"**Now follow the dang script!**"

Dawn was shocked by all she had just seen

She saw Ash talking to the sky, and then a boy came down, and froze Ash in a giant block of ice

Dawn quickly called out her Empoleon, and they went back to Ash's house

"Good work Empoleon, now return" Dawn said bringing Empoleon back into its pokeball

she then helped the half frozen Ash into his house

"What happened to him!" misty said

"Um.. well I think he got god angry" Danw said

"Oh, my Ashy, now we won't know who won the challenge" May said crying

Ash suddenly began to move his partly frozen hand, and pointed it towards May

"Are you saying, that I won?" May said still sobbing

Ash then tried to form his hand into a thumbs up sign

"Yippee! Thank you Ashy!" may said hugging him

May hugged Ash, and the three girls lifted him up into his room, while they all got ready for bed in the guest room.

_Well its tied, and there are only 2 challenges left _Dawn thought

_I think I should snuggle up with Ash to keep him warm tonight _May thought

_Well the new challenger arives tomorow_ Misty said

They all went to sleep in the guest room.

May got up a little bit later, and crept into Ash's room, and slept in there next to him

Misty got up, and headed to Oak's lab to get some business done

Dawn just slept in the guest room while having a wonderful dream about marrying Ash

The night ended a couple hours later, and the girls woke up

Misty was actually already awake because she stayed up all night

May woke up next to a defrosted Ash, before deciding just to cuddle up to him a bit longer

Dawn got up, and headed downstairs for breakfast

Ash then woke up, and noticed May by his side.

He woke her up, and they walked downstairs together

They all had Dawn make breakfast, when they heard the doorbell

"I'll get it" Ash said as he went over, and opened the door

"I..I can't believe its you!" Ash said surprised

* * *

Please Read, and Review people

who is the new guest, why did Ash have a conversation with me, and why am I asking you these questions?

Anyway, the girls are tied, and poor Ash is gonna have it rough

He apparantly shows interest in all of them, but he has a bit more towards May.

Anyway, hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7

**Ash's Girl Trouble Chapter 7**

More people seem to voting for Dawn now, as well as May

So around chapter 9-11 I'm going to most likely perform the split(a chapter for each person)

I guess, good job on catching my spelling errors

Anyway, since none guessed who the new person was, you don't win my prize of writing a fic for whatever shipping you want

* * *

"I...I can't believe its you" Ash said stunned 

"Well Ash, your the only one I've ever loved, and Misty called me, and told me about this so I came over as fast as I could" the girl said

"Well its good to see you again Bianca!" Ash said happily

"Well, I'm not really Bianca"

"Latias!?" Ash said surprised

"Yep"

"Well I thought you couldn't talk in that form?"

"Well I could, I just was too shy, you and Bianca are the only people that I'm not scared to talk to"

"Oh well I guess I can understand Bianca, but why me?"

"you risked your life for my brother and I, your also are the first boy, that I've been attracted to"

"Um...Ok then?" Ash couldn't believe what was happening, he quickly went outside and shouted in the sky

"Curse You Author, Curse You!"

"**Hey Ash, If you shut up, I'll make you have some pudding**"

"OMG are you serious, I love pudding!" Ash said happily

"**OK then, now go inside, and I'll make you have pudding in the script**"

"Gotcha" Ash said as he ran inside

"What were you doing?" May asked confused

"I was uh... yodeling, yeah yodeling!"

"Um...Ok? Are you ok?" Dawn said worried

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just waiting"

"Waiting for what?" Latias asked

"Erm..nothing"

Ash's stomach rumbled, and he quickly ran into the Kitchen, and grabbed 2 pudding cups

"Hey those are the last 2 pudding cups!" May said

Misty, and Latias perked up when they heard this

"Apparently Ash got it, for _us _to share" Misty said

"No, No. Ash knows that I love pudding, so he got it for me" Latias said

Meanwhile May had dragged Ash into the other room, while Dawn simply checked the pantry, and grabbed her some cereal bars, and sat down next to Ash along with May.

"You know Ashy, I don't even think Misty likes you too much if she's increasing the competition for you" May said

"Yeah thats what I was thinking" Dawn said

"I think you two are right" Ash said still eating his pudding

Misty heard this, and then ran out the door crying

"I think you should talk to her Ash" Dawn said

"Nah. She'll be fine in like 7 minutes"

"You sure Ashy?"

"Trust me on this one, I traveled with her for more seasons"

"Guess your right Ashy" May said as she moved closer to Ash

Latias then walked over

"Ash, she's not mad because you said you'd rather be with Dawn, or May"

"Then why did she run out the door?"

"Its because...well...you figured out her plan"

"What plan?" May, and Dawn said at once

"Her plan was to get enough girls who love Ash to get on the show, so that it would go national, and she would make a huge profit" Latias said

"No Way!" Ash said now mad

"I was a tool, for freaken Japanese pokemoney!, I'll make her pay for that!" Ash said as he ran out the door

"So um.. should we go after him?" Latias asked confused

"Nah.. oooh! Look Pokecontests are on!" May said

"Hurry put it on!" Dawn, and Latias said excitedly

May then turned the channel, and watched contests while Ash ran off to find Misty

* * *

"Hey great Author, maybe you can help me find Misty!" Ash said yelling in the sky 

"**I would, but I don't want to**"

"Why you lazy Jerk!"

"**Shut up fool, I got up at 6 in the morning to right this!**"

"You did? Thats touching actually" Ash said as he began crying for no reason

"**I know, but Misty is out in the woods**"

"Thank you" Ash said as he ran off still having some tears in his eyes

* * *

Meanwhile 

"Dang it, the TV stopped working!" Dawn said

"I know, lets get Ash to fix it!" Latias said

"Yeah thats a good idea!" May said as together they ran out the door to follow Ash

They ran around for 5 minutes, before they found a clue

"Look its Ashy's footprint!" May said pointing to a spot on the ground

"How do you know its his footprint?" Dawn asked

"Well he dropped some pudding on the ground, and he stepped in it, and theres some right there!"

"Um.. I think thats dirt, not chocolate pudding" Latias said

"Doesn't matter, lets go that way!" May said pointing in the footprints direction

They ran into the woods, and walked a bit before finally seeing Ash with his back on a tree, sitting there, he had a few tears in his eyes

"Look he's crying" Latias said

"Yeah, I think Misty hurt Ashy1" May said angrily

of course Dawn had ran to check on him

"Oh, Ash are you ok?" Dawn said concerned

"Um.. yeah, why?" ash said

"its just, your crying" Dawn said

Latias, and May ran forward, next to Dawn

"Did Misty do this to you Ashy!" May said

"Um.. no, we just got into a fight" Ash said

"So she did do this to you!" Latias said

"Um..No actually I did it to myself"

"OMG, she made you EMO!" All three girls screamed at once

"Misty, you will pay!" the all shouted in anger

_Oh dear god, what have I done?_ Ash thought, as he saw the girls in their anger state

* * *

Please Read, and Review 

Well this chapter is for the humor, and I also completed a songfic yesterday as well.

Click my username, if you want to see it

Hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash's Girl Trouble chapter 8**

As far as I know the votes are the same as they were for the laster chapter.

And I guess the last chapter would help sum up some of the humor part

"OMG, she made you EMO!" Hehehe

Anyways...

* * *

May, Dawn, and Latias had dragged Ash back to his house wondering what Misty had done to him

They finally reached Ash's house, and the girls left him on the couch so he could watch TV, while they went to have a conversation in the Kitchen

"I can't believe Misty took poor Ash to the EMO side" Dawn said

"Yeah Ashy doesn't look good as an EMO" May said

"I still can't believe that she would drag poor Ash to do this, I thought she loved him too" Latias said

"Well I think she loves him, but she loves money just as much" Dawn said

they heard the door open to find Misty walking in

"Oh he.." Ash started when the other girls quickly rushed him into the Kitchen

"Ok..Wierd" Misty said she then sat on the couch and watched TV

"What was that for!?!" Ash said

"Don't worry Ashy, we're here to protect you from the red Menace!" May said

"Red Menace???" Ash said confused

"Yeah thats her new enemy codename" Latias said pointing to Misty

"Why would Misty be the enemy?" Ash said quietly

"Its cuz, she turned you to the EMO side" Dawn said

"What!?! I'm not EMO!" Ash said angrily

Misty then walked over

"Are you OK Ash?" she asked a bit confused

"Yeah its just that these 3 think that I'm EMO!"

"Well Ash, you sometimes act like your EMO" Misty said

"What!?!" Ash yelled as he ran upstairs into his room

"I can't believe you think I'm emotionally challenged!" he then slammed his bedroom door

Latias went upstairs to try to cheer him up

"Ash, can I come in?"

"Who is it?"

"Its just Latias."

"Well what do you want?" He said

"I just wanted to talk Ash"

"Well I don't wanna talk" Ash said

Latias walked back downstairs

"What did he say?" Misty asked

"He wouldn't talk to me" Latias said

"Let me give it a shot" Dawn said as she walked upstairs

She knocked on the door

"Who is it now?"

"Its just me Dawn"

"Will you please Go Away, I dont wanna talk to anyone"

Dawn then started to make her voice sound like she was crying, and she started making fake tears form

"Fine then Ash! I was trying to tell you that I'm going back to Sinnoh, but if you don't care about me then bye!"

Ash immeadietly opened the door

"Look Dawn, I'm sorry and I don't want you to leave"

Dawn turned around

"Really?" she said

"Of course, your special to me, and I feel happy around you" Ash said

Dawn then moved close to him, before moving him in his room, and closing the door behind her

"Now Ash I just want to know what happened to you, and why you were crying" Dawn said

"Ok, ok. I was angry at Misty, and I went after her. I found her, she said that she truly loved me, and she ran off. I was crying because I tripped along the way" Ash said

"Ok I understand now. But Ash I truly love you to. You've always been there for me since the beginning, and you've also helped me with pokemon, and winning contests." Dawn said as she started to turn her fake tears real.

She got up, and started to walk out of his room

"wait." he said

"yes what is it"

"Don't go Dawn."

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Its just that, I wonder who I should choose to be the winner."

"Well what characteristics do you like in each of us?"

"Well I guess Misty I only really like her, because she's the first girl to have a crush on me"

"Yes, and May?"

"May was always fun, and she was a good trainer"

"mhm."

"and your fun, pretty, talented, a good trainer, and you have a great personality" Ash finished

Dawn was a little bit shocked

"You really think I'm all of those?"

"Absolutely! I don't think there could be any way to improv you, your just basically perfect"

Dawn started Blushing

"Um..well I guess I've always had a great mentor" Dawn said

Ash scratched the bak of his head

"Ok, well lets go downstairs now ok?"

"Yeah ok"

They were about to go downstairs when Dawn stopped him

She then placed a little kiss on his cheek

"Um.. what was that for??" Ash said a bit confused

"Its because you think I'm Amazing" Dawn said as she giggled a bit

They then walked down the stairs holding hands

* * *

Read, and Review please peoples

I made this more into a Pearlshipping chapter

I need an idea for the next challenge so suggest anything thats not a battle tournament.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash's girl trouble chapter 9**

Anyway pokeshippers may be going

WTH?

Pearlshippers are probably goin Hurray!

Advanceshippers I don't know what their sayin

after the last chapter

Well anyway

* * *

As Ash, and Dawn walked downstairs, Latias noticed they were holding hands, and quickly went to tell May. A second later May stormed in to see for herself, then she spotted the two together

"Ah!!! Its true!!!" May said screaming

"You thought I was lying!" Latias said angry

"Well I thought you were kidding" May said

"Um..Whats wrong with you?" Ash said

"Ashy! You've got Dawns hand in yours! Thats practicly a sign that you like her more!"

"Actually I like you all the same except Latias" Ash said

Latias took this as a reject

"Why don't you like me!" Latias then ran off

"So..should we go after her?" Dawn asked

"Nah" Ash said

"Well, what should the next challenge be?" May asked

"Hm..I don't know lets ask the Author!" Ash said

"Who's the Author?" May, and Dawn asked confused

"Well he's practically God" Ash said

"God huh? Well thats why you were talking into the sky isn't it?" Dawn said

"I'll sit this one out, if he's god then I don't want to be punished for my sins" Misty said

"Yep, now lets go talk to him" Ash said

"OK" May and Dawn replied

they then walked out into the field

"Hey Author, do you have an idea for the next challenge?"

"**Yeah Ash I do, lets have a SSBM tournament**"

"Whats SSBM?" Ash said confused

"**Its a great game thats for the Gamecube, I play it until Brawl comes out**"

"OK, but I don't have a Gamecube?"

"**Don't worry I'll be there in a sec, you get to meet me in person**"

A figure started to fall from the clouds as the figure neared it seemed to be a boy, about the same age as Ash.

The boy landed, he was wearing a red shirt, and had nice deep eyes like Ash's, he also had Brown messy hair

"Hey, I'm the Author AKA Blader"

"Um.. well nice to meet you" Ash said

they shook hands, before Blader brought the ultimate game system out so far

The NINTENDO WII!

They then started walking back to Ash's house, while Latias just slowly followed staring at the new person, that descended from the clouds

They entered Ash's house, set up the Wii, learned how to play SSBM, and even started learning how to do combos.

Misty then walked into the room, and noticed the boy

"Who is this?" Misty asked

"Oh, this is Blader, the Author" May said

"Right... Are you saying this is basically God?" Misty said

"Yeah he really is" Ash said

"Whatever" Misty said as she sat down, and watched, waiting for her turn

The people chose their characters

Ash- Pikachu(kinda obvious)

Blader-Link

Dawn-Peach

May-Samus

Misty- Zelda

"Wait a minute, If this is a challenge, then why are you, and Blader competing?" Misty asked pointing to Ash

"Well I love this game, and Ash will enjoy it" Blader said

"Yeah" Ash said nodding

* * *

Latias was watching this from outside when she came to the fact that this Blader person, looked pretty similar to Ash, and was just as nice, she would try to get him instead.

She stayed in the bush's and continued watching

* * *

"Lets do Tag Teams!" Blader said

"Tag Teams?" they asked confused

"2 VS 2" Blader said

"Oh" they said

"Ok well I'm with Ash!" Misty said

"I'm with Ash!" Dawn said

"No I am!" Misty said

"Hey Blader can I be your partner?" May asked

"Sure May"

Dawn, and Misty were confused

"Why did you want to be with Blader?" they both asked

"Well he's apparantly a veteran at this game when we are all noobs, I have a higher chance of winning" May said smiling

"Crud, I didn't think of that"Dawn said

"Well anyway.. whoever isn't with Ash will have to sit the first round out" Blader said

Dawn unfortuneatly decided to sit the first round out.

Link and Samus VS Pikachu and Zelda!

Blader and May VS Ash and Misty!

Latias just continued staring at her new crush while they began

* * *

Read, and Review please

Wow What have I done? Maybe its the fact of my Never to bed, barely ever rise?

I basically started a oneside shipping Pokebladeshipping(BladerxLatias), well at least its onesided.

I did SSBM because I did a tournament for one the other day, and won $50 from it

Anyway Enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash's Girl Trouble chapter 10**

To the reviewers:

I stopped countin the votes, so I don't know who is ahead

Started a messed up 1 sided shipping (pokebladeshipping BladerxLatias)

Will most likely make separate endings, and for May, and Dawn to be happy

Might as well make a surprise ending for a "friend"(its not for my girlfriend though)

Ghost the reviewer: EMO is Emotionally Challenged, the people who say their life sucks all the time, and wear black, and cut, and hurt themselves on purpose

Now lets see how they do on Super Smash Bros?

In this chapter I will use the character names like instead of saying Samus shot a beam, I'll say May shot a beam

* * *

It was 

Blader(Link) and May(Samus) VS Ash(Pikachu) and Misty(Zelda)

Dawn just watched as the battle began, on the stage classic Dreamland

"Woah, look that giant tree has a face!" Ash said amazed

"Ash we've got to beat them, before Blader creams us!" Misty said

Ash stopped staring at the weird tree, and started focusing on the Battle

It was a 5 life match, with Friendly Fire Off, so that way Ash wouldn't kill Misty with random attacks

It started very simple and easy, Misty, and May went to battle, while Ash hit random buttons to see what they do, Blader just sat their not doing anything

It was pretty much just May, and Misty duking it out at first, all until Ash accidentaly hit Blader with a Thundershock

"Oh, Its on now!" Blader said as he then started getting closer to Ash

"No, spare me!" Ash said as he started running away

Blader then started chasing Ash around the field, until he stopped on the top platform, and dropped through it, this surprised Ash and left him open, Blader then did a double charged slash, and then picked him up, and tossed him off the edge, ko'ing Ash, and making him lose a life

May, and Misty were both making move for move, as both of their damage counters were in the 80's

May Started to charge a beam up, while Misty transformed into Sheik

May finished charging her beam, and started to aim, while Misty came up close to do some physical attacks.

Misty was about to hit May, when she fired the beam hitting Misty dead on making her fly to the other side, she tried to recover, but Blader hit her with a Bomb making her fall off the stage ko'ing her

"Thanks Blader!" May said

"No problem partner" Blader said

Ash was still button mashing, and fooling around with attacks when Blader came up

"Ash, we've got to fight in order to help end this faster"

"Oh all right"

Misty revived, and then her and May started to fight once again, while Blader and Ash fought as well

* * *

After 2 minutes of fighting here were the stats 

Blader 5 lives 28 damage

May 4 lives 56 damage

Ash 2 lives 196 damage

Misty 3 lives 37 damage

* * *

Blader, and May were winning very well, when Latias finally decided to walk inside 

She entered the house, and everyone turned

"Oh hey Latias" May said

"Yeah, sorry about earlier" Ash said

"I don't care anymore, and who is that?" Latias said pointing to Blader

"Oh, thats Blader, he's supposedly God" Misty said

"Hey I am a God!" Blader said

Everyone perked their ears up

"A God?" Ash asked strangely

"I thought there was only one god" Dawn said

"Well to you, everyone that lives in the place I come from is a god" Blader said

"Hm.. well thats interesting" Latias said

"Well Latias, I truly am sorry if the thing I said in the lat chapter really did hurt your feelings" Ash said

"I don't care anymore, for I love you no more" Latias said

Ash didn't know whether to be sad, or thank Blader for such godly work.

"Oh well, thats too bad" Ash said

"It doesn't matter, I like him more anyway" Latias said pointing to Blader

"What!?!?" Blader said as he fell to the ground surprised

"Your basically Ash just with different clothes, and Brown hair, but you've still got his kindness, and his good parts" Latias said

"Um.. but Latias, Ash went through a movie with you, and he doesn't feel the same for you, Blader has been here for a chapter, and you think he'll return your feelings?" Misty said

"Oh don't worry, I've got something to show him anyway" Latias said as she picked up the freaked out Blader, and took him out the door

* * *

"Ok, that was Wierd" Dawn said 

"Yeah" Ash said

"Wait, if Bladers gone then whos gonna be my partner?" May said sadly

"I'll be your partner!" Dawn said happly

They then went back to playing the game, while Latias started Taking Blader to Oak's lab

* * *

"Um... why are you taking me to Oak's lab?" Blader said pointing to the large windmill outside the lab 

"Oh, so you can see your pokemon you dropped off" Latias said happily

"Um, well I never dropped off my pokemon, they're still on my person"

"Reall!, Well Introduce them tome!" Latias said

"Um..Ok I guess" Blader said as he pulled out 4 pokeballs

"Um.. why do you only have 4 pokemon?" Latias asked confused

"Well a lot of them are back at the lab, I brought these for protection, and in case of a pokemon battle"

He tossed the pokeballs into the air to reveal...

* * *

Read, and Review please 

can you guess my team from Pearl?

1's a water type

1's a fire type

1's a rock type

1's a dragon type

I have beaten the champion, and gotten the national dex, and its not anyone from my last fic

Hope you enjoy, I've been having a great day today, so I'm happy and kind, and joyful

Sorry for the short chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Ash's girl Trouble Chapter 11**

Well well, It seems that a few of you guessed correctly on my pokes (I have Pearl BTW)

Well heres the chapter peoples, oh yes thanks for all of the great reviews

* * *

As Blader's pokeballs were thrown in the air, 3 pokemon came out

1, was a large Dinosaur, with spikes around various parts of its body, and it als ohad what appeared to be a blue helmet on its head

"Thats Rampardos" Blader said pointing to the dinosaur

the second one opened up, and a large Blue Penguin with horns on its head popped out

"That would be Empoleon"

The third pokeball opened to reveal a Large Bluish monster, that had shark like fins on its arms, and back

"That would be Garchomp"

and the last pokeball fell to the ground without opening

"Oh, I guess thats an empty pokeball then." Balder said as he picked up the pokeball

"He then took the other 2 pokeballs and opened them up

The first revealed a big white monkey, with a fire on its head, and with what appeared to be battle armor, all over it body

"and thats Infernape"

Blader went to pick up his other pokeball, when he noticed a figure come out of it

The figure was a black, and Gold Lion, with a huge crest, and it sparkled in the sunday"Woah, I didn't know I had Luxray with me?" Blader said surprised

Latias knew of all pokemon, and spoke up

"Um.. don't Luxrays have black, and blue fur?"

"Yeah normally, but this is a special Shiny Luxray, its very rare, and its very powerful" Blader said grinning

Latias then walked around the pokemon introducing each other

"Hi!" Empoleon said

"Nice to meet you"Rampardos said

"Your cute!" Infernape said

"Well if your friends with my trainer, then I can trust you" Garchomp said

"Hey, I think, you and my trainer would be a great couple!" Luxray said

Latias giggled at Luxrays comment

"Hey whats so funny?" Blader asked

"Oh, its just your Luxray thinks we make a good couple, and your Infernape has a crush on me" Latias said giggling

"Ok...wierd, but anyways you've met my pokemon, so lets continue to wherever we were going!"

Latias, and Blader then continued their way to the lab when Blader relized sometin

"Hey I didn't finish my SSBM match!" he said running off

His pokemon were as confused as ever

Empoleon, went after Blader, with Garchomp following

Infernape tried to flirt with Latias, and Rampardos tried to stop him

Luxray just sat their, and started talking to Latias

"So, why did he run off again?" Luxray asked

"Its because he thinks that playing a game is more important then me" she said crying

"Don't worry I'll make him come back" Luxray said running off

Latias just sat their while Rampardos sat on Infernape to prevent him from puttin the moves on her

Luxray, had reached Empoleon, and told her what was going on

"Your right Luxray, we should help our trainer be happy!" Empoleon said as together they continued running after Blader

Blader however had made it back to his house thanks to Garchomp offering to bring him there

He was about to enter the house when he, and Garchomp were frozen in a block of ice.

Empoleon, and Luxray then came up closer

"Nice Job Empoleon!" Luxray said

"Why thanks I feel sorry for Garchomp though that ice beam must have really hurt" Empoleon said

"Don't worry, he'l forgive, since this is for a good cause" Luxray said, as he aimed himself carefully, and used Giga Impact to knock Blader, and Garchomp not too far from Latias, of course the attack thawed them out a little too, so Blader was able to yell, while Garchomp kicked its feet about, trying to get free

Latias saw them, and quickly ran over to them

"Oh, Blader, Garchomp are you alright?" she asked concerned

"I'm gonna be fine, but can you recall Garchomp into its pokeball for me?"

"Sure I can" she said as she grabbed Garchomps pokeball and recalled it

Rampardos then let Infernape go long enough to thaw out his trainer with flamethrower

Of course afterward, Infernape tried to flirt with Latias, and Rampardos got ahold of him once more

Latias took te liberty of recalling Infernape

"Thanks Rampardos" she said smiling

"No problem" Rampardos said sitting down

Blader then decided to recall his pokemon, first was Empoleon, then Rampardos, and he was about to recall Luxray whe she stopped him

"No, I'd rather have Luxray out with us" Latias said

"Um..ok" Blader said as he returned Luxray's pokeball to his belt

Latias grabbed Bladers arm, and started to run towards the lab

"Ah, slow down!"

Latias then started to slow down a bit

"Sorry about that" she said as she helped him up a bit

"why exactly do you want to take me to Oak's lab anyway?"

"Well.. its the beautiful sunset, I wanted us to see it together" Latias said blushing

"Well, wait a minute! You make it sound like we're a couple, and we're not!" said blader

Latias started to cry a little before saying

"couple or not it would still be beautiful" she said tears coming out of her eyes

Luxray saw her tears, and launched a weak thunderbolt at Blader

"Ah!!!!"Blader said as he fell to the ground

Latias turned to Luxray

"why did you shock your trainer?"

"Its because he needs sometihng like this to heppen, even if he doesn't realize it yet" Luxray said

Blader then weakly got up, before saying

"Since I don't want another thunderbolt, I'll go with you, but only today"

Latias's tears dissapeared, as she started to become happy

"Yippee!" she said as she grabbed his arm, and started to run towards the great hill

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ash's house

"Yes, I won!, I won I won!" May said happily

"Ok May chill out" Ash said

"Yeah, you just barely beat me because of that exploding capsule!" Dawn said angrily

Of course May didn't listen

"Yes, I won, I won!"

Misty had gone to bed early thinking about how she would have to win the next challenge

Hm.. I wonder what strategy I'll use in the Battle Tournament tomorrow' Misty thought as she went to sleep

* * *

Meanwhile back to Blader, and Latias

They were both atop the big hill along with Luxray, looking at the beautiful sunset

"This is very pretty" Latias said as she started to move closer to Blader

"Yeah I guess it is" Blader said

Latias started to shiver

"Its starting to get kinda cold out here" she said

Blader then took off his dark red jacket, and put it over her

"There now you won't be so cold" He said

Latias smiled, and crept closer, putting it over both of them

"I don't want you to be cold neither" Latias said as she giggled

She was practically right in his lap now, and he started to turn his gaze to her

Well, I guess she is kinda pretty, and she's nice' Blader thought

He finally spoke up asking her a question

"Hey Latias, why exactly do you like me anyway?"

Latias was a bit confused at his question but answered it anyway

"Well, your kind, nice, handsome, have a great personality, and you don't mind even if I am really a pokemon at heart" Latias said

"Well, I personally don't see why anyone should care if your a pokemon at heart, that doesn't mean people should treat you differently, your still a nice, beautiful, and smart person" Blader said

Latias heard his words, and started blushing a bit

"Do, you really mean that?" she asked

"Yes I do entirely" Blader said

She then got close, and kissed him on his cheek as the sun started to go down

Luxray watched as a smile formed on his face

Well, it seems my trainer finally has a girlfriend! Luxray thought still happy

The sun went down, and it was now dark

"I think we should head back" Blader said

"Yeah your right" Latias said

Together Latias, and Blader then started to head back to Ash's house, with Luxray following

* * *

Read, and Review please

This would be a little PokeBladeshipping chapter that someone asked me to do

You now know my team

Empoleon(female)- my starter

Rampardos(female)- traded a Shieldon with a friend for it as a Cranidos

Infernape(male)- My friend who traded Cranidos(Rampardos) got a female Chimchar, and traded me a baby one

Garchomp(male)-I worked hard on this one

Luxray(male,shiny)-I definatly worked hard on this guy! he was my 3rd pokemon on Pearl, and he was a shiny to boot!

thats my real Pearl team BTW

anyway hope you like it

Luxray is trying to convince Pokebladeshipping to happen

and May won the SSBM tournament, she must have gotten some of my skillz


	12. Chapter 12

**Ash's Girl Trouble chapter 12**

not too many peoples are reviewing anymore

Well, no matter, the final challenge is

A pokemon Battle Tournament!

Now lets continue the story hm...

* * *

Latias, and Blader continued walking back to Ash's house, when they started to talk

"Well, thank you for coming with me" Latias said

"I think you should thank Luxray seeing as he was the one who made me stay"

Latias turned to the pokemon

"Thank you Luxray" she said petting him

Luxray looked at her happily, as she went back to her talk with Blader

"So, um.. whats it like where you come from"

"Its pretty good, a lot more people are there, you can find some nice people there"

"Well what are some nice people you know from there?"

"Hm..well theres my friends Andre, and Alan, and there are also other nice people like Heather, and Kelly" Blader said sighing

"Whats wrong?"

"Well Its just that I kinda miss some people"

"Oh, you can always talk to me if somethings bothering you" Latias said

"um..ok then"

They reached Ash's house a bit later, and Blader recalled Luxray

"So, who won the tournament?" Blader asked Ash

"It was May" Dawn said frowning

Blader went over to Dawn, and put his hand on her shoulder

"Its ok Dawn, you tried your best and thats all that really matters, who cares if you lost? It was a game"

"Oh well thanks" Dawn said

Since Blader was close to Dawn, she got to actually see his features.

He's got deep green eyes, and messy brown hair, but yet he's still very kind, and happy to make other people happy kinda like Ash, he's basically a different Ash, with a different name, Dawn thought

May then Chimed in

"Y'know Dawn is pretty bad, when she does something that involves pokemon"

"I am not!" Dawn said angrily

"Lets just ask Ash" May said

"OK fne!" Dawn said turning to Ash

"Well, you kinda lost most of your battles Dawn" Ash said

Dawn was put into shock as she started to cry a bit

"Hey you guys you should give her a break ok? Dawn can do quite a bit of stuff, and you bashing her on her bad points doesn't help" Blader said

Dawn heard that and turned to face the boy who was defending her, as she started to stare into his green eyes thinking about how kind he was

Latias saw Dawn, looking into Blader's eyes, and got a bit jealous

"Ok, Ok, you can stop staring at my boyfriend, and back off, you like Ash anyway" Latias said angrily as she pulled her off of him.

Blader fainted right afterward, May, Dawn, and Ash gasped

"I didn't know you were dating now!" they said together

May turned to Blader, only to notice he had fainted, and needed some rest

Together, they managed to get him upstairs and covered up

They all left the room, and went Downstairs except for Dawn

She had gone into the bathroom, and crept to the room, to go see Blader

She entered only to see him, up and about to climb out the window

"Where are you going" she asked

"Truth be told, I'm leaving to avoid the rest of this contest" he said

"But why?" Dawn asked confused

"Its because, I should go and I know that Latias, would try to stay with me" Blader said sadly

"But why would you want to get away from Latias?"

"Well its because I don't want to bond with anyone until I've actually spent quite some time with them"

"But I don't see how that could happen between you , and Latias, if you just leave after the challenge is done" Dawn said

"But then Latias would follow me" Blader said

"oh" Daw said

Blader then grabbed his stuff, and jumped out the window and landed perfectly outside, when Dawn came up to the window

"Wait" she said

Blader turned around

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier"

"No problem, Dawn take care" He said as he ran off.

Dawn actually started to cry a littl as she saw Blader running off.

She went downstairs, and told everyone the bad news

Latias broke down in tears

May, was shocked at his actions

and Ash didn't know why he never tried that

Of course Latias took it the worst, and quickly ran outside, to try to find him.

She changed into her pokemon form, and zoomed off to find Blader

"Should we go after Blader too?" May asked

"Nah"Ash said

"Well I am!" dawn said as she ran out the door

"Wonder what that was for?" May asked

"Yay another girl doesn't like me!" Ash said happily

* * *

Meanwhile

Blader is now riding his Garchomp away from Ash's house, when he hears something getting closer

"Garchomp, go into those woods" he said pointing to a forest

Garchomp turned, and they went into the forest

Blader recalled Garchomp, and quickly fell asleep thinking about how Latias would fare with his dissapearance

* * *

Meanwhile..

Misty had been woken by the fact of May, and Ash playing a game

She walked into the living room to see them sitting across from each other with a Table in between them

"So Ashy, truth or dare?"

"truth of course"

"ok, who do you like more? Me, Misty, or Dawn?"

"I like you all equally" Ash said happy that he had avoided something terrible

Misty then decided that she would join this game.

She walked into the living room

"Are you playing Truth or Dare?" Misty asked

"Yep, you wanna join me and May?" Ash said

"Sure, I love this game" Misty said as she sat down

"Ok, May, Truth or Dare!" Ash said

"Dare!" May answered immeadietly

"Ok, I dare you to catch me a shiny pokemon without any help at all!"

"Aw, but that'll take forever" May whined

"Too bad" Ash said Triumphently

May then left his house in search of a shiny pokemon

"Yay, she's, gone, now I'm going to bed" ash said

He then left and Misty was down there all by herself

"Might as well think of battle plans for tomorow" she said as she started writing stuff down on paper

* * *

Meanwhile Dawn was still searching for Blader

"Oh, I wonder how far he could have gotten" Dawn said panting

She slowed down, and started to go to houses to ask people if they had seen him

"Yeah I saw a guy like that, him, and his pokemon went into that forest a bit north of here"

"Oh thank you so much!" Dawn said happilyas she began to run norh of her location

Finally found a lead to him, I strangely don't want him to go Dawn thought

Latias was zooming around too, before finally noticing Dawn

She dived down a bit closer, to her

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Latias asked

"I came out here to look for Blader"

"Why is that?"

"None of your business, but I have a clue to where he is" Dawn said grinning

"WHERE?" Latias said quickly

"All I know is that he was spotted in a forest coming up, we'll get there if we keep heading north"

"Thanks" Latias said as she flew faster

Dawn continued her way to the woods asking herself, why she didn't want him to leave

* * *

Meanwhile Blader woke up to the cries of two people

He went farther into the forest to find that 2 people were being attacked by some Murkrow, and 1 Honchkrow.

The people were 1 boy, and 1 girl

One of the two, the girl, had a quilava out, and was fighting one of the Murkrows

Blader walked over to them

"Hey do you need any help?"

"Yes that would be very helpful" the girl replied

Blader then pulled out Luxray

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

Luxray shocked all of the Murkrow, making them faint, but the Honchkrow had evaded the attack

The Honchkrow wanted to get revenge for all of the Murkrow, so it started to battle Luxray

"Luxray use Thunder Fang!"

Luxray opened its mouth, and jumped onto Honchkrow biting it, also sending electric shocks in through its teeth.

The Honchkrow was defeated, and flew off

"Oh thank you, thank you!" The girl said happily

"Yeah thanks, for helpin us" The boy said

"No problem, glad to help" Blader said

"Oh where are my manners, my names Heather, and this is Tyler"

"Well, Hi I'm blader"

"Well thank you so much Blader" Heather said happily

they then started a little conversation

"Well, I am Heathers childhood friend, and although I moved away, I met back with her, and we became a couple" Tyler said happily

"Yep, thats true, so Blader do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not really, but then theres a girl who's trying to take that spot" he said sighing

"Oh, well you'll find the right girl for you one day" Heather said patting his back

They then started to leave

"Well thanks again for your help" Tyler said

"Yeah thanks" Heather said

"No problem" Blader said as they left the forest

Blader then went back to sleep

* * *

Meanwhile Dawn, was in the woods, when she heard someone sleeping

she got closer to reveal Blader, sleeping with a gold Luxray next to him, sleeping as well

Yes, found him! Dawn thought happily

she then crept over, and fell asleep beside him.

Latias however, had camoflauged herself, and had bneen watching Blader the whole time, and she was angry when Dawn fell asleep next to him.

And May?

Oh she's just wondering about trying to find a shiny pokemon, and she's having no luck

* * *

Please Read, and Review

A long chapter, and I also dedicated part of this to MayandDawnaretheBest aka Heather

so the next challenge is the final

A pokemon Battle tournament!

This chapter starts Sinnhswordshipping (BladerxDawn)

Kinda weird where I'm goin with this

Anywayz, enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

**Ash's Girl Touble(Hehe, maybe it should be called Ash, and Blader's Girl Trouble) chapter 13**

To the reviewers

Yeah you may be wonderin, why did I put himself in 2 shippings?

Well I wanted to make some people happy

The pokebladeshipping is staying onesided, and you can't really change that

anyway thanx for the reviews, and

May and Dawn are the best: Your welcome, glad you enjoyed it

This chapter will be a filler due to lack of energy

* * *

Blader awoke only to find himself back in Ash's house with Latias, and Dawn next to him

"I guess they brought me back here" he said as he stumbled up, and started to walk into the other room

When he got downstairs he was shocked to see that Misty was singing on a Kareoke Machine with Ash, and May watching

"Hey whats goin on?" Blader said confused

Ash turned to him

"Oh well you see, we've decided to take the day off, for fun instead of doing the challenges" Ash said

"Um.. ok, so Kareoke?"

"Yeah, Kareoke is just the only thing we've got ready, we have to set up the other stuff" May said

"Ok" Blader said as he sat down next to Ash

Meanwhile

Latias awoke to being right next to Dawn

"Ah!" she said surprised which awoke Dawn

"huh whats wrong?" Dawn said

"Why are you in Bladers spot?" she asked

"I don't know maybe he moved to my other side" Dawn said rolling over

she then rolled back to face Latias

"Nope not there, maybe he went downstairs?"

Latias then rushed downstairs, and found Blader sitting next to Ash

"Ah, there you are" she said relieved

Blader turned to Latias

"Oh hey, good morning"

Latias then went, and sat down next to Blader, and started to rest her head on his shoulder

Dawn then came down, and saw him

"Oh there you are Blader" she said happily

He turned to Dawn

"Oh hey, sleepyhead" he said smiling

Dawn smiled back, and Ash scooted over, so she would have some room

She then sat on the other side of Blader

"So um, why is there a Kareoke machine in here again?" Latias asked

"Its for some day of fun, that excludes the challenges" Blader said

"Oh well thats nice" Latias said

"So its a Kareoke contest?" Dawn said

"Yeah basically" Blader said

Dawn started grinning, and stared at Blader

Blader turned to her

"What?"

"C'mon you know you want to"

Blader then understood what she was saying

"Oh, no I'm not going up there"

Dawn's grin got bigger"C'Moin pleaseeeee"

"No"

"Will you do it for me?"

"No"

Dawn then started to pull out her fake tears

"I can't believe you hate me so much, that you won't even do something fun for me" she said with fake tears pouring

"Hey, Dawn, I don't hate you"

"then why won't you do it?"

"Its because I really don't want too" Blader said sighing

Dawn then started crying the fake tears again

"Hey look, I.. I'll do it, if you stop crying"

Dawn looked up at him

"promise?"

"promise"

Dawn then jumped on him in happiness

"Yay!" she said

Latias decided she would pull her off of Blader

"Hey don't go jumpin on him, he's MINE!" Latias said angrily

"Hey, he can be MINE too if I wnt him too!" Dawn said

Blader then got up onstage and started

* * *

That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and  
snakes, an aeroplane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid.  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world  
serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs. Feed  
it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, the Ladder  
start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire  
in a fire, representing seven games, and a government  
for hire at a combat site. Left of west and coming in  
a hurry with the furys breathing down your neck. Team  
by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped.  
Look at that low playing. Fine, then. Uh oh,  
overflow, population, common food, but it'll do to Save  
yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs,  
listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and  
the revered and the right, right. You vitriolic,  
patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty  
psyched.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

Six o'clock - TV hour. Don't get caught in foreign  
towers. Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself  
churn. Lock it in, uniforming, book burning, blood  
letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate.  
Light a candle, light a motive. Step down, step down.  
Watch your heel crush, crushed, uh-oh, this means no  
fear cavalier. Renegade steer clear! A tournament,  
tournament, a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions,  
offer me alternatives and I decline.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine.

The other night I dreamt of knives, continental  
drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Leonard  
Bernstein. Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester  
Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You  
symbiotic, patriotic, slam bug net, right? Right.

It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it.  
It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel  
fine...fine...

* * *

He then stopped

Dawn looked shocked

Latias was amazed

"Woah, you sing really well!" Latias said

"Yeah you really do!" Dawn said

He then got down, and went back to his spot

Right after sitting down, Latias got closer to him, and started to cuddle up to him

Dawn did the same only she sat down on his lap, and held onto him in happiness

"Thank you for singing for me" she said as she put a small kiss on his cheek

Latias got Furious at this

"Dawn, stop hitting on my Boyfriend!"

Once again Blader fainted, and Everyone started staring at her

"Hey I don't think he's your boyfriend if he doesn't return your feelings!" Dawn said

"Well, his Luxray is just like him, and Luxray thinks we are a great couple" Latias said

Ash immeadietly jumped

"You mean he has his pokemon with him?"

"Yeah why?" Latias asked

"I wanna battle him!" Ash said

"Well he fainted, so you'll have to wait" Latias said

"I know how to wake him up" Dawn said smiling

Dawn then went down, and kissed him on the cheek again

Blader instantly jumped up, back in tip-top shape

"See, told ya" Dawn said giggling

"Great, now I wanna battle Blader!" Ash said

"fine, I'll enjoy battling you!" Blader said

they then walked outside

"This will be a one on one match!" Ash said

"Why one on one?" Blader asked

"Well, I uh dropped everyone except Pikachu off at Oak's lab, and a green Kakuna May caught me, but what would that do?" Ash said

"Oh, Ok"

"Go Pikachu!" Ash said

"Lets go Luxray!" Blader said

Pikachu ran onto the field while Bladers golden Lion emerged from its pokeball

"A Luxray, that'll be tough, Pikachu lets use our secret attack!" Ash said

"Luxray brace!" Blader said

Luxray got into a position to dode any attack that came at him, Pikachu started the attack

"yo, your momma so dumb, she thinks cards are made out of Cardboard!" Pikachu said

"Ha! See my Pikachui, and I have perfected the secret move of your momma jokes!" Ash said laughing

"But those aren't even good Your Momma jokes" Blader said

"Hear that Pikachu, Blader there is a hater!"

Pikachu then shot sparks of Anger into the air

"Luxray I think they're actually going to attack this time!"

"Your momma, so red she looks like a drum" Pikachu said

Luxray just looked shocked

"Luxray, just end this with Crunch" Blader said

Luxray jumped in front of Pikachu, and bit his arm

Pikachu fell to the ground knocked out

"Oh noez! Pikachu! How could our plan fail? We watched all of those episodes of Yo'Mamma!" Ash said crying

Blader recalled Luxray, and was attacked by Latias, who apparantly made them enter a dimension that was like the one in the DS pokemon games

* * *

Wild Latias Attacked!

What will Blader do?

Blader chose run, escape failed!

Latias used Captivate!

Blader was unnafected due to not caring

Blader used Baton Pass!

Switched places with Ash!

Latias used Real Tears

Ash got scared

Ash used Baton Pass

Ash swapped plaes with Blader!

Latias used Sweet Kiss!

Blader became confused, and fainted

Latias gained 0 Exp!

* * *

They were then warped out of the strange 3 minute long dimension

"Wow, that was really freaky" May said

"Yeah, but I got to kiss Blader!" Latias said happily

Dawn was about to use her amazing cheek kiss to revive Blader when Latias stepped in

"No, let me do it" she said

Latias then kissed Blader's cheek

Instead of getting up, his body began to fade away

"Now look, he's gonna die!" Dawn said crying

"What have I done!" Latias said crying as well

Blader's body then started to slowly inch away from them, when May said something

"Hey, how could gods die anyway?" May said

"Yeah they can't die" Misty said

Latias then picked up Blader, only to notice that he still had a heartbeat, and he was fine.

She also noticed that he had soe invisible ink in his hand

"Hey! You weren't dying!" Latias said a bit angry

Dawn then came to the realization that he was alive

"Yay, he's alive!" she said as she ran up, and started to hug him

Latias then tried to pull him away from her.

"Hay let go, he's mine!" Latias said as she finally yanked Blader away from her.

Dawn became a bit sad and walked away, while Latias just hugged Blader, and told him that she would never let Dawn smother him again

"Well, now that all fo the freakiness is over with, lets get on with our 2nd little fun ride!" May said happily

* * *

The next was a game of Team Laser Tag

"We'l be the captains" Ash said pointing to Blader, and himself

"Why do you get to be the captains" Misty asked

"Its cuz we are the men, and Men are the ones who are good at Laser Tag, and other outdoor activities besides dancing, and cheerleading" Ash said

"Um.. ok, lets just pick our teams"

"I pick Misty!" Ash said

"Ok, then I choose Dawn" Blader said

"I get May!" Ash said

"and that means I get Latias, no wait! I choose Pikachu!" Blader said

"Then that means I get Latias, and it is uneven" Ash said

"Don't worry, I also choose the invisible Tiger known as Keneth!" Blader said

"Ok then its even" Ash said

"Anyone who gets hit by either person is out!" Blader said

"Begin in 10 seconds, go to your spots in the maze" Ash, and Blader said to their teams

* * *

The game started as they ran around the maze trying to avoid being seen

the chaos began when May, and Pikachu met

May tried to shoot Pikachu, but it used Agility to avoid the attack, and it ran in between My's legs, and quickly shot her from behind.

May started crying as she realized she was out, and Ash quickly came over to her.

Pikachu began to run, but Ash saw it, and got its leg with a laser

Pikachu was now out, and cried in its defeat

Next was Blader, and Misty, they bumped into each other, and started firing lasers at each other.

They both shot one another, putting both of them out

It was only Ash, Dawn, and Latias left

Luckily Ash, and Latias met up, increasing their firepower.

They then ran into Dawn, and shot her down.

"Ha! We've beaten you!" Ash said

"Not really, you forgot about Keneth the invisible Tiger!" Blader said laughing

Latias was then shot by a Laser taking her out

"Who fired that?" ash said confused

"That was Keneth!" Blader said laughing

Ash quickly turned, and checked all around him, before finally seeing a laser head straight for him

He barely dodged, and fired at the spot of the atacker, thelaaser bounced off of a mirror, and hit him self

Ash had knocked himself out!

Blader's team had won!

* * *

Now that the Laser tag was done, there was only one more fun activity left

"Bowling!" Misty said happily

They all would be bowling.

The game went normal until it was May's 4th turn

She swung her ball down the lane, when Ash shouted something

"Ooh look a Nickel!!!!!!" ash said as he jumped into the middle of the lane, in slow motion

He landed, on top of the nickel right when May's bowling ball rolled over him, magically turning him flat like a pancake

"Oh no, Ashy!" May said screaming

"Oh don't worry this happens all the time" He said

Ash then put his finger in his mouth, and started blowing into it, he then expanded even bigger then before

"Heh, I guess Ash is filled with Hot Air" Blader said laughing

Misty then threw a sharpened pencil at Ash

He popped, and started flying around

"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" he said flying around

he finally stopped and a crazy Houndoom came, and started chewing on him

"LOL" Blader said

They then went to save him

* * *

They finished the game, and all went back to Ash's house,

They all got ready to sleep, and Blader went down to the couch

"Why are you gonna sleep down here?" Dawn asked

"Its so that I won't have anyone sleep next to me" He said

"Oh ok" Dawn said as she walked into the Kitchen

Blader then fell asleep on the couch

5 minutes later Dawn came grabbed a blanket, jumped on top of Blader, and put the blanket on top of her.

They dreamed of many different things

May-Marrying Ash

Misty-Ruling the world

Ash-Becoming a pokemon

Latais-Killing Dawn, and having Blader all to herself

Dawn-Blader never leaving, and him becoming her boyfriend

Blader-How to disarm an exploding Pancake

They dreamed their dreams into the night

* * *

Read, and Review please

I made this a Mega Chapter!

Hope you enjoy it


	14. Chapter 14

**Ash's girl trouble chapter 14**

We join Heather, and Tyler in this chapter as they come back to our heroes just for this one chapter

To the reviewers, good news peoples

I have finally decided to end this on chapter 18

You may be sad, but it will also be the beginning of a comedy story that stars Origional Characters

Also, this chapter isa very special sentimental chapter

Anyways hope you enjoy

* * *

There were 2 people running out on the field, one a girl with red hair, and the other a boy with brown hair.

They were running to find anyone who could help them

They eventually saw Ash's house, and quickly banged on the door

The banging caused Blader to wake up, and he quickly noticed Dawn on top of him

he sighed before finally saying

"I don't want to wake her up"

He then quietly lifted her up, and into his arms, and went over to the door

He just barely opened the door, only to find the two people he met before

"Oh look its Blader!" Tyler said

"Blader? I didn't know you lived here" Heather said surprised

"Um.. well technically I don't"

"Oh, well you must be staying at your girlfriends house then" Heather said smiling

"Girlfriend?" Blader said confsed

"Of course your holding her" Heather said pointing to Dawn

"Oh, this is Dawn, I didn't want to wake her up, but she isn't really my girlfriend"

"You look like your her Knight in shining armor" Tyler said laughing

Blader was getting a bit annoyed when he just slowly closed the door

Tyler, and Heather just stood there in shock, they knocked again, only this time Dawn woke up, from the banging only to notice she was in Blader's arms

"I must be dreaming" she said feeling her forehead

"Oh, hey Dawn" Blader said

He was about to put her down when she stopped him

"No, wait I feel safe when you carry me" Dawn said blushing a little

Tyler banged again

"Hey who's outside?" Dawn aid a bit annoyed

"Oh, just a crack dealer, and a penniless hobo" Blader said

they then opened the door again

"Oh, that must be the crack dealer" Dawn said pointing to Heather

"and that means he's the penniless hobo!" Dawn said pointing to Tyler

"We're not crackdealers, or penniless hobos!" Tyler said angrily

"No, no Dawn see look over there" Blader said pointing down the street

"See, that crack dealer Moe, and his bro penniless Joe!" Blader said

"Oh, I see now" Dawn said

"Um.. hello! people are in front of you" Heather said

"Oh, hi" Dawn said

"We were wondering if you could help us out with a problem" Tyler said

They entered the house, and told Blader, and Dawn about the problem

* * *

"Well, I don't think we could convince your pokemon to mate" Dawn said

"Yeah" Blader added

"Well will you please try?" Heather said

"I guess we could givee it a shot" Blader said

"Cool, can we stay here for the night?" Tyler asked

"Nope" Blader said happily as he kicked Tyler out, and carefully walked Heather out

"Have a nice night" he said as he shut the door

"Why did he carefully walk you out?" Tyler asked angry

"maybe its because I'm a girl" Heather said

Blader then went back on the couch, and started to fall asleep, when Dawn climbed on top of him

"Um.. why exactly are you going to sleep on me again?" he asked

"Well, I feel a bit safer, and Its um... warmer if we share a little body heat"

Blader got wide eyes upon earing this when Dawn finally spoke up

"Look I won't try anything"

Blader calmed down a bit, and finally fell asleep

Dawn looked at him smiling

He seems so peaceful, Dawn thought as she fell asleep on top of him

They both dreamed happy dreams of each other

* * *

Misty went downstairs that morning and found them together, she then decided to play a little trick on them.

She slowly moved Dawns body into the other room, and woke Blader up, asking him to do some errands for her.

Blader ran out the door, and into town for the errands, when Dawn woke up.

She looked around, before noticing she was in the guest room

She got up, ran downstairs, and looked around for Blader

she didn't see him, but she saw Misty instead

"Hey, did you see where Blader went?" dawn asked

"Yeah, he said he was goin back to his world" Misty said starting to crack up

"Oh, no! I have to catch him!" Dawn said as she panicked, and ran out the door

She ran out into the field, and ran into Heather

"Hey, whats up?" Tyler said

"Have you seen Blader???" She asked franticly

"Um.. yeah he was in town a while ago" Tyler said

"thank you, thank you" she said running off towards town

She ran into town, and noticed him buying a dress

"there you are!" She said running up to him

"What are you doing, buying a dress" Dawn asked

"Well, um actually Misty sent me out to do errands, and I was getting this for you" he said nervously

He then handed her the dress he had bought her

"Oh, its beautiful!" she said with her eyes beaming

"Well, glad you like it" he said

They then walked out of the store, and back to Ash's house

* * *

They entered, and Latias jumped on Blader out of joy

"there you are!" she said happily

Blader fell to the ground under the pressure, and Latias quickly hopped off of him

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said

"Its, ok" he said getting back up

He then went, and gave Misty the stuff she had him buy, when Dawn came in

"Look everybody! Blader got me a dress!" she said beaming

Latias looked at him hurt

"You didn't buy me anything!?"

"No, but I did get you something Latias" Blader said with a grim look on his face as he pulled box out of his pocket

She opened the box to reveal a letter

She carefully read it

_I'm staring out into the night,_ _Trying to hide the pain._ _I'm going to the place where love_ _And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._ _And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._ _I'm going home,_ _Back to the place where I belong,_ _And where your love has always been enough for me._ _I'm not running from._ _No, I think you got me all wrong._ _I don't regret this life I chose for me._ _But these places and these faces are getting old_ _So I'm going home._ _Well I'm going home._ _The miles are getting longer, it seems,_ _The closer I get to you._ _I've not always been the best man or friend for you._ _But your love, remains true._ _And I don't know why._ _You always seem to give me another try._ _So I'm going home,_ _[ these lyrics found on __Back to the place where I belong,_ _And where your love has always been enough for me._ _I'm not running from._ _No, I think you got me all wrong._ _I don't regret this life I chose for me._ _But these places and these faces are getting old._ _Be careful what you wish for,_ _'Cause you just might get it all._ _You just might get it all,_ _And then some you don't want._ _Be careful what you wish for,_ _'Cause you just might get it all._ _You just might get it all, yeah._ _Oh, well I'm going home,_ _Back to the place where I belong,_ _And where your love has always been enough for me._ _I'm not running from._ _No, I think you got me all wrong._ _I don't regret this life I chose for me._ _But these places and these faces are getting old._ _I said these places and these faces are getting old._ _So I'm going home._ _I'm going home._

_-Blader_

she started to cry as she read the letter, and watched him slowly walk away

She was about to show the letter to everyone else, when words started to appear on the paper

_please don't show them just yet..._

Latias just stared in shock at the self writing words

Blader went out the door, while everyone just stared at her

"So, what did it say?" May said

"He's.. he's leaving us" Latias said as she burst out crying

Dawn started to cry as well

"but.. but why would he leave us?" Dawn asked tears making her normally pretty voice sound a bit muffled

They heard something that sounded like him

They ran outside, and saw him, standing atop a lone hill, with the sun behind him, and with his face marked with a grin.

He began to sing a song, the song from the letter

_I'm staring out into the night,_ _Trying to hide the pain._ _I'm going to the place where love_ _And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._ _And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._ _I'm going home,_ _Back to the place where I belong,_ _And where your love has always been enough for me._ _I'm not running from._ _No, I think you got me all wrong._ _I don't regret this life I chose for me._ _But these places and these faces are getting old_ _So I'm going home._ _Well I'm going home._ _The miles are getting longer, it seems,_ _The closer I get to you._ _I've not always been the best man or friend for you._ _But your love, remains true._ _And I don't know why._ _You always seem to give me another try._ _So I'm going home,_ _[ these lyrics found on __Back to the place where I belong,_ _And where your love has always been enough for me._ _I'm not running from._ _No, I think you got me all wrong._ _I don't regret this life I chose for me._ _But these places and these faces are getting old._ _Be careful what you wish for,_ _'Cause you just might get it all._ _You just might get it all,_ _And then some you don't want._ _Be careful what you wish for,_ _'Cause you just might get it all._ _You just might get it all, yeah._ _Oh, well I'm going home,_ _Back to the place where I belong,_ _And where your love has always been enough for me._ _I'm not running from._ _No, I think you got me all wrong._ _I don't regret this life I chose for me._ _But these places and these faces are getting old._ _I said these places and these faces are getting old._ _So I'm going home._ _I'm going home._

He finished, and slowly lifted into the air

Latias, and Dawn were crying, while Misty, May, and Ash were just plain shocked as they watched him rise into the air higher, and higher

He finally reached a certain height as he slowly started to change his apperance

His dark red jacket started to change into a pure white jacket, while his normal shoes changed into gold, and white shoes

"Goodbye" he said as he rose higher

* * *

"No!! Don't leave me!" Latias said, as she quickly changed into her pokemon form, and darted up in the air to get to him

Latias flew as fast as she could but just barely made it to him in time

"Goodbye Latias" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and ascended slightly, only to finally start to fade away

"No!!" Latias said crying, the same time she was trying to get him

Dawn just stood in disbelief over what was happening.

She then thought about all of the times she had been happy around him, even though, she had known him for a short while, she knew that she loved him, if only a little

As the last parts of him started to fade away, he began a phrase

* * *

_The people shall be sad, though one has passed away_

_The one that is gone though, doesn't want to know_

_that the people down there, are the ones who mourn_

_He would like them to know, that he is happy with his ascending light_

_for the light is produced by happiness, happiness and love_

His saying finished as he completely faded away

Latias started to cry harder upon hearing his words

Dawn did the same

His voice then came back for only a bit

_I'm sending you a farewell gift, and take care..._

They all started crying at the sentimental moment that just happened

as the night sky became filled with bright shining stars, that spelled out the words

* * *

please, read, and review

I took you on a sensitive little thing at the end huh?

I came up with the ending phrase all by myself (I hope you thought it was pretty)

Anyway, Its another mega chapter, and if your wondering why did he do all of this?

It will all make sense in the end

anyways, I hope you enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

**Ash's Girl trouble chapter 15**

We are nearing the final chapter!

Blader is gone(or is he?) leaving pearlshipping still in(maybe, but was it ever out?)

Last chapter, I tried doing the sentimental thing, and I guess it worked for some people said it was good

Well lets see, what will happen hm...?

* * *

After Blader had ascended into the sky, everyone started to head back to the house with Tears still coming from Latias, and Dawn's eyes.

The were walking back, when the dark night sky, started to light up around them.

"Whats going on?" Misty asked confused

"I don't know" Ash said

Dawn then noticed something in the sky

"Whats that?" she said pointing to the object

They waited for the object to slowly descend towards them, before noticing it was a shining golden feather.

They watched the feather glisten in the little light around it, as it majestically floated down

When it finally got close enough, Latias went and got it

She looked at the sparkling feather and admiring its beauty, before noticing there was a small letter atached to it

This feather is very special, for it alone can grant the desires of whoever needs it the most at the time

This is a very special present, and I hope its used well

-Blader

Latias read the letter carefully, before everyone else got close

"So, show us the feather!" May said

Latias then showed them the feather, along with the letter

They each read over it carefully, and got ideas in their heads

I can make all of those girls leave me alone!-Ash

Ash will now be all mine!-May, and Misty

Blader can come back, and be mine!-Latias

My love being returned by a boy I love-Dawn

They all thought while staring at the glowing feather

They all had the desire to use the magical feather to fulfill their desire

They walked back to the house, put the feather in a case, and went to sleep

after all, tomorrow was the pokemon battle challenge.

* * *

They awoke the next morning, and got ready to battle!

They had decided to battle behind Oak's lab in the field

The rules would be

Only one pokemon each!

No use of healing items!

The pokemon must have a weakness!

And

The winner shall receive the magic feather!

All eyes were on the prize, well all except Latias

Dang it, I don't have a pokemon, Latias thought, as she started to sob

Misty felt a bit sad for her, and decided to cheer her up

"There, there" Misty said

"..."

"If it makes you feel better, you can borrow my Staryu" Misty said

Latias answered this

"Really? Is it ok?"

"Of course, I know how it feels to have someone dear leave you" Misty said as she called out Staryu

Staryu came out

"Now Staryu, for today listen to Latias here" She said

Staryu nodded a little, before Misty returned it to its pokeball

"There ya go!" she said tossing her the pokeball

Latias caught it

"Thank you Misty" Latias said as she ran off

The tournament was about to begin, and everyone had gotten ready

The peoples pokemon of choice are...

Ash-Pikachu(kinda obvious huh?)

Misty-Gyarados

May-Glaceon(she evolved her eevee)

Dawn-Lopunny(evolved Buneary)

Latias-Staryu

Of course there was an open spot, and they couldn't start without filling it in

"Well, if we don't fill in the spot, we can't start" Ash said

"Lets search around Pallet for any volunteer" May said

They all searched around to find anyone who might want to take place in the tournament

* * *

Of course the feather is a real mystery for while they were searching, it started multiplying

* * *

They all ran across Pallet, and came back with zero results

They then decided that they might as well just play a game or something for the feather

"Lets, just have something like a race" Dawn said

"Yeah A race will be fine" Misty said

I guess, this was pretty simple

They would all have a race

yep a race

a race around Pallet and back

They each got ready at the edge of town, there was a check point at the dock, at the other end of town.

They set off, and each took seperate paths

The only people that knew there way around were

Ash, May, and Misty.

Dawn knew a little thanks to spying on Ash, and May, while Latias knew nothing

They all cept taking their paths, before 3 of them met up

Ash, Dawn, and Latias, had made it to the dock, and all tagged the checkpoint

They each headed back to the starting point, taking seperate paths again

Misty, reached the checkpoint a little after they went back, while May reached it last

They were all heading back to the start now

Dawn had made it to the front and came out onto the field first

She dashed to the starting point first

Dawn was the winner!

Once everyone made it back, they sadly declared Dawn the winner

She opened the case, only to notice there was 2 feathers, there was also another note

Everyone looked in awe, while Dawn picked one feather, and the note up, and started to read it

Well, see this feather is magical alright, every 16 hours, it will create another one, and to activate it, just hold it one your forehead, and your wish will be granted

-Blader

Dawn then held the feather up to her forehead, and started to think of her wish

* * *

Read, and Review please

Yeah well I've been quite busy, so sorry for not updating faster

What? You want me to continue?

Ok, then read on!

* * *

Dawn started to think of seeing Blader once again, and placed the feather upon her forehead

Everyone stared in amazement, as the feather started to glow white, and fade away

They looked aound for a bit, and started to become a bit sad.

They then noticed that there was a figure in the sky, slowly coming down

They stared at it, only to realize it was there good friend Blader

Dawn started to cry tears of joy, along with Latias

Ash, and May smiled happily

Misty just watched

He made it to the ground, and was pummeled by Latias, and Dawn

The girls started to cry their tears of joy even more, as they just sat there on his chest

He amazingly got up, and started to walk to Ash, with the 2 girls still attached t ohim out of happiness

"Well, I knew you would need another person" Blader said

"Yeah thats true" Ash said smiling

"Well, count me, and Floatzel in!" Blader said smiling

They added him to the roster, and decided to start the tornament

* * *

The first round match-ups are!

Misty VS Blader

May VS Latias

Ash VS Dawn

They were all getting their pokemon ready, and started the first match!

"Go, Gyarados!" Misty said throwing her pokeball into the air

A giant blue serphant came out

"Lets end this fast, Floatzel!" Blader said as he threw his pokeball into the air

A orange Weasel, came out

Gyarados VS Floatzel Begin!

"Gyarados, lets use Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados shot out blue fire towards Floatzel

"Floatzel, lets use Razor Wind!"

Floatzel reeled back, and shot out a giant blade of wind towards Gyarados

The blade destroyed the dragon rage, and hit Gyarados

Gyarados moved back in pain

"Try a Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered

Gyarados then shot a giant blast of water towards Floatel

"Aqua Jet, Go!"

Floatzel then shot itself like a bullet towards the Hydro Pump

It smashed through it, and rammed Gyarados

Gyarados went back more, and almost fell

"Now Floatzel, use Swift!"

Floatzel shot stars at Gyarados, pushin it back, and making its head smash into a tree

Gyarados had been knocked out

Ash, and May looked in amazement, at how a small pokemon like Floatzel could just about destroy a Gyarados as strong as Misty's

As he walked back, Dawn ran up to him

"great job!" she said smiling

Blader returned her smile

"Thanks" He said as he started walking back

Dawn then went to his side, and grabbed his hand, and together they walked back, her hand in his

The match had been decided long ago

* * *

Misty VS Blader-Blader Wins!

May VS Latias

Ash VS Dawn

* * *

Read and Review please

Heh, well this is the real ending for this chapter

You didn't think I'd be gone for long did you?

Hah, well I'm goin to start another story after this, only it will be original characters only!

PM me if your interested in being in the original characters fanfic

Well anyway, hope you enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Ash's Girl Trouble Chapter 16**

I know, I know. I took way longer than usual to update this, and I' sorry since the next chapters will be short

I am also going to try to think of a new idea soon as this story reaches its finale!

Now lets begin!

* * *

As Dawn dragged Blader back to the waiting area, May, and Latias ran onto the field, and started their match 

"Go Staryu!" Latais yelled

"C'mon Eevee!" May said

the pokemon came out ready to go

"Staryu VS Eevee, begin!" the ref. Said

"Now Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

"Knock it back with Rapid Spin!"

Eevee shot a purple, and black ball, while Staryu started spinning.

The ball got close to Staryu, but its spinning smacked it away

"Eevee, lets use tackle!"

"Tackle it back Staryu!"

the 2 pokemon started rushing forward before slamming into each other

"Now Eevee use Shadow Ball!"

Eevee shot another ghostly ball and hit Staryu dead on, knocking it back

"Staryu, lets use Bubble!"

"Eevee get close, then use Tackle!"

Eevee dodged the bubbles, and slammed into Staryu knocking it out

"Staryu is unable to battle Eevee, and May are the winners!" the ref. Announced

the pokemon returned to their pokeballs as Latias and May headed back to the waiting area.

"I can't believe I lost!" Latias said sadly

She then went, and sat next to Blader

May, went, and sat next to Ash

"Its your turn" she said winking at him

Ash, then got up, and headed for the arena

"Well good luck" Blader said as Dawn made her way up, to go into the arena

They both took their spots, and pulled out their pokemon

"Go get em, Pikachu!" Ash said

Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, and got in the middle of the ring

"Hm... lets go Lopunny!" Dawn said throwing her pokeball

Her Lopunny came out, and eyed Pikachu

"It may be hard Lopunny, but you gotta fight Pikachu"

Lopunny sadly nodded

"Lopunny VS Pikachu, begin!" the ref said

"Lopunny, use Bounce!"

Lopunny jumped high into the air, and landed right on Pikachu

"Pikachu, use Thunder!"

Pikachu started to cahrge electricity, and shot it at Lopunny

"Lopunny hurry use Agility!"

Lopunny picked up its speed and narrowly escaped the thunder

"Pikachu use Ion Tail!"

Pikachu quickly turned its tail smackign Lopunny

"Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch!"

Lopunny started heading straight for Pikachu

"Now, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu started charging toward Lopunny.

Eventually electricity started forming behind Pikachu's path, and covered him, increasing his tackles power.

"Lopunny, try Ice Beam!"

Lopunny shot Ice at Pikachu, but that didn't stop it.

Pikachu rammed Lopunny sending it flying

it landed a few feet away, but it was severly injured

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu then smacked Lopunny with its tail again defeating it

"Lopunny is knockerd out, Ash's Pikachu is the victor!" the ref said

Dawn recalled Lopunny, and went back to the waiting area sad

Ash called back Pikachu to his shoulder, and they happily walked into the waiting area

Ash sat back in his spot, while Dawn just sat next ot Blader

the ref, then announced the rules for round 2

"This round will be a battle royal between Blader, May, and Ash. You are not allowed to use the pokemon that you used during the first round, those are the 2nd round rules, please report to the arena for your second battle"

The three trainers then headed for the arena, and each took their spots

"Go Torterra!" Ash called

"Lets show them Blazekin!" May said

"Go Magmortar!" Blader anounced

the pokemon appeared, and were ready to rumble

"Magmortar VS Blazekin VS Torterra, begin!"

* * *

Read, and Review please 

Sorry, I probably won't update this too much in a bit, because school starts on monday August 6th

Sorry its short :(

Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)


	17. Finale

**Ash's girl trouble**

**Chapter 17**

I've been gone for a while, because of school, and I'm quite sorry

this is the great Finale

* * *

Magmortar VS Torterra VS Blaziken

The final match of the tournament was about to begin

the 3 battlers each thought about what there wish would be

Ash-becomeing the greatest pokemon master

May-Getting Ash to marry her

Blader-nothin really, he would just give the feather to someone else

"ok to the arena!" the ref called

they each slowly went to the arena with their pokeballs ready

"The final round will now begin!" the ref called

the three trainers all chucked their pokeballs high in the air

A great Turtle, a Fiery fighter, and a Fire flasher(magmortar) came out on the field ready to go

"Begin!"

"Torterra use Earthquake!"

Torterra slammed the earth shaking it hard, but Blaziken had jumped into the air, and Magmortar had avoided the giant crack in the ground

"Now Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut on Magmortar!"

"Magmortar use Psychic!"

Blaziken started to head down a bit, before being stopped by Magmortars Psychic

"Now, Chuck it!"

Magmortar swung Blaziken at Torterra hurting both of them at once

"Now use Flamethrower!"

Magmortar then raised one of its arms, and shot blazing Fire at the pokemon, Blaziken though managed to avoid it, but poor Torterra couldn't

"Torterra!" Ash called worried

when the flames stopped Torterra was barely up

"Torterra use Synthesis!"

Torterra started to let the sunlight heal its body, while Blaziken and Magmortar kept fighting

"Blaziken use Blast Burn!"

"Magmortar Hyper Beam!"

The 2 pokemon shot their strongest attacks at each other, causing an explosion

when the dust settled Blaziken was down, while Magmortar was injured

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" the ref called

May returned Blaziken to its pokeball, and went and sat down with the other spectaters

they looked at her

"Its ok May" Misty said

"Yeah, his pokemon are pretty tough" Latias said

"Don't worry about it" Dawn said

May felt a bit better, and decided she would just root for Ash

"Go Ash Go!" May called

Ash's Torterra had finished healing now, and was going on the offensive

"Torterra use Crunch!"

Torterra heaved its way to Magmortar and bit its side, causing great pain.

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower to get it off of you!"

"Torterra use Leech seed!"

the pokemon obeyed, with Torterra launching seeds on Magmortar, and in turn get blastedby the great Fire again.

The 2 pokemon just stayed this way, for a bit before Torterra started to charge up some sunlight

"Now Torterra use Solarbeam!"

"Magmortar use Thunderbolt from your other arm!"

the 2 blasts hit and pushed both of the pokemon to opposite sides of the arena

the ref quickly went over to both of them

"Both Torterra, and Magmortar are unable to battle! This battle ends in a draw!"

* * *

Ash just looked on stunned

Blader recalled Magmortar, and started to leave the arena

May went to Ash as well as Misty, while Latias, and Dawn went to Blader

"You did great Ash!"" May and Misty both said at once

"Hey, you were fantastic Blader!" Dawn said

"Yeah you really were!" Latias said agrreing

"ok, whatever. I'm gonna go now" Blader said walkin off

"Wait, why?" Dawn said confused

"Well I have to go back to my universe now, so bye"

"Why do you have to go back?" Latias and Dawn said

"Well there are people who need me there" Blader said as he started to vanish

"But, But I need you here!" Dawn said starting to cry

"Don't worry Dawn, you can handle bein withut me, I know you can"

He then vanished completely

Dawn went to tears, while Latias just looked on sadly

they then heard his voice

My body burns like there's a desert deep in me  
A thirsty soul so unsatisfied  
But there you are like a river to the sea  
The one chance I have to change my life

Darling, take me away from here  
Make it seem like we're a million miles away  
Another time, another place  
Make me a different man  
Move me farther than I've ever been before  
Show me that there's something more

Sometimes I feel like I'm trapped inside myself  
Spinning wheels up and down, round and round  
Going nowhere just like everybody else  
With no touch, no sight, no sound

But you could take me away from here  
Make it seem like we're a million miles away  
Another time, another place  
Make me a different man  
Move me farther than I've ever been before  
Show me that there's something more

Give me hopes and dreams to fill my head  
Push my heart so I can fly again

Take me away from here  
Make it seem like we're a million miles away  
Another time, another place  
Make me a different man  
Move me farther than I've ever been before  
Show me that there's something more

Take me away from here  
Take me away from here  
Take me away from here

"Its beautiful" Latias said starting to cry

"Yeah" Dawn said muffled through her tears

they then thought about the feather

"Wait! We can bring him back with the feather!" Latais said as she flew to grab it

Dawn ran after her

but when they got to the feather, it had started to fade as well

and when it finally went away, only one word was said by both of them

"Farewell"

* * *

Epilogue

10 years later

Ash-finally achieved the rank of Pokemon Master

Misty-Found some good in Gary, and is now married to him

May-she snagged Ash, and they now live happily

Dawn-still alone she still remembers the old days

Latias-she left, she hasn't been heard of since

and what became of Blader?

Well lets just say he never really left

* * *

hope you enjoyed this story, and thanks for the reviews

sorry if it got boring after a while that was mostly writers block

but anyway

Thanks for readin and buh bye!


End file.
